


Весна в Эббинге

by ttimsshel



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family Bonding, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:00:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22925278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ttimsshel/pseuds/ttimsshel
Summary: До Ривии и Острова Яблок ведьмачья семья провела весну, кочуя из одного уголка Эббинга в другой. Хотя большую часть времени они посвятили желанию Цири отомстить, были и моменты, когда они сосредотачивались на чём-то более важном - на их семье
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Kudos: 7





	Весна в Эббинге

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Spring in Ebbing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13344189) by [DaisyofGalaxy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyofGalaxy/pseuds/DaisyofGalaxy). 



Запах молока. Запах вскипячённого молока, сладкий и резкий, смешанный с ароматами мёда и свежеиспечённого хлеба, вырвал Геральта из сна. Он не двигался несколько мгновений, чтобы окончательно проснуться. Перевернулся набок, наслаждаясь тем, как солнечные лучи ласкают его обнажённую кожу. А потом открыл глаза.  
День, должно быть, только начался; к земле пробрались золотые лучи солнца, но они всё ещё не разогнали тьму полностью. Они лишь голубовато осветили комнату, дав возможность разглядеть очертания роскошной мебели и медного кувшина на столе. Солнце освещало кое-что ещё. Длинный размытый силуэт рядом с кроватью. Силуэт, который бы он узнал, когда угодно.  
Эти прекрасные плечики он бы узнал и где угодно. Каскад волос, ниспадающий на них. Эту тонкую талию и статные бёдра, эффектно скрывающиеся под тканью ночной рубашки. Белой льняной рубашки, пахнущей сиренью и крыжовником. Геральту пришлось приложить усилия, чтобы напрячь мышцы. Становилось светлее. Под покровом растрёпанных прядей волос скрывались фиалковые глаза. Глаза, которые он знал так хорошо, что угадывал настроение их владелицы по одному взгляду на них. Сейчас они смотрели на него из-под ресниц. Смотрели безмятежно и мудро, любяще, пристально в этом холоде утреннего воздуха.  
А в глубине их Геральт видел улыбку — самую прекрасную улыбку на свете.  
— Когда ты вернулся? — спросила Йеннифэр, положив конец его безмолвному созерцанию. Геральт повернулся на узкой кровати и задержался, наслаждаясь последними мгновениями, прежде чем сесть.  
— Поздно, — наконец сказал он, позволяя себе удариться в воспоминания — хорошие, но всего лишь воспоминания. — Ранним утром. Не хотел будить тебя, поэтому лёг здесь.  
Йеннифэр ему не ответила. Вместо этого она села рядом с ним на кровать и положила палец на бинты, которыми он обмотал плечо прошлой ночью.  
— Я… Мы ждали тебя, — сказала она, ослабив эту повязку. — Цири не разговаривала со мной весь вечер. Думала, что она уже слишком взрослая для подобной дурости, но нет.  
— Всё ещё дуется?  
— Из-за меня она не может отправиться с тобой на охоту. Как думаешь, что она скажет?  
Геральт с немалым интересом наблюдал за движениями Йеннифэр, за тем, как она недовольно склонила голову, как невольно приоткрыла рот, когда провела кончиками пальцев по длинной ране. Вернее, по двум лоскутам кожи, соединённым между собой четырьмя стежками рыболовной лески.  
— Просто царапина, — покривил Геральт душой.  
— Просто царапина, — повторила за ним Йеннифэр, нажимая пальцами на ранение достаточно сильно, чтобы причинить боль.  
Йеннифэр была раздражена, но улыбка не покидала её губ на ни мгновение. И почему-то, по каким-то неведомым ему причинам, Геральт чувствовал, что тоже улыбается. Несмотря на то, что всю ночь сражался с туманниками, несмотря на все смерти и потери, преследующие его в последнее время, он был счастлив.  
— Я вижу, что здравый смысл тебя всё ещё не покинул, и ты себя подлатал. Рана глубокая, но не вызовет проблем. И всё же, — протянула Йеннифэр, — я думаю, тебе следовало попросить о помощи. Швы выглядят неаккуратно. Позвал бы меня — и я бы легко наложила другие. Вполне вероятно, что мне и придётся это сделать: один из них уж точно выглядит так, будто сейчас порвётся.  
Геральт выслушал её советы, покивав головой, как и положено было послушному пациенту. После этого длинного монолога, к его искреннему облегчению, Йеннифэр решила оставить его швы в покое. Она залезла к нему под одеяло, окутывая Геральта своим запахом и теплом. Как по волшебству, холодные простыни стали греть. И казаться намного уютнее.  
— Одного ведьмака в семье достаточно, — пробормотала она, вырвав его из случайной дремоты. — Эти твари калечили бывалых охотников, не говоря уже о новичках. Цири бы больше мешала тебе, чем помогала.  
— Да, одного ведьмака достаточно, — рассеяно согласился Геральт. Его глаза всё ещё были закрыты.  
Йеннифэр оставила всё как есть. Ненадолго, однако. Геральт чувствовал, как она завозилась, как участилось её дыхание. Он ей не отвечал. Все его предыдущие попытки воззвать к разуму раздражённой Йеннифэр имели такой же успех, как попытки потушить пожар бензином или убедить голодную рысь перейти на растительную пищу. Попытки эти могут привести лишь к катастрофе — и ни к чему более.  
— Не беспокойся, — громко проговорила она, поняв, что Геральт не собирается начинать разговор первым.  
Геральт вздохнул и посмотрел на неё.  
— Она с нами только месяц, — простонала Йеннифэр. — Только месяц — и мы успели поругаться, как минимум, десять раз. Я пообещала себе, что мы станем другими, что после того, что случилось, мы не будем тратить время на глупые споры и бессмысленные обиды. Но вот мы здесь — и ссоримся, как и все остальные.  
— Тогда в Каэр Морхене, в день, когда ты поняла, что… — Геральт замолк, чтобы подобрать нужные слова. — Когда мы поняли, что Цири больше не ребёнок, я обнаружил, что Весемир уже сыт ей по горло. Знаешь, что он мне тогда сказал?  
— Боюсь представить.  
— Он сказал мне, что, если бы ему придётся выбирать между подростком и кучей разъярённых мантихор, он выберет последних. Даже после многолетнего опыта менторства, это всё равно его пугало. А нам каково?  
— Весемир никогда не стремился заменить ей отца, насколько я могу судить.  
— Хотела узнать моё мнение — вот тебе моё мнение.  
Геральт ждал, что Йеннифэр сейчас что-то скажет, чтобы потопить его волной резкой критики и простых сомнений, но этого не случилось. Ответом ему послужила улыбка — слегка дёрнувшийся вверх уголок губ, и этого было достаточно. Улыбка Йеннифэр стоила не меньше, чем золото и драгоценные камни — последние было намного легче заполучить.  
Геральт улыбнулся ей в ответ и оставил поцелуй на затылке. А потом допустил ошибку.  
Он посмотрел на её пальцы, и к нему вернулось то чувство. Следы деформации исчезли, но Геральт знал. Он всё ещё мог разглядеть почти невидимые следы: лёгкий изгиб там, где его до того не было, лишние выступы. Маленькая змейка внутри его груди снова пришла в движение.  
— Не давай этому беспокоить тебя, — отрезала Йеннифэр и спрятала руки от его взгляда. Она слушала. Всегда слушала. А может, это именно он был тем, кто постоянно поднимал эту тему?  
— Хм-м…  
— Просто не надо. Я не злюсь. Никогда не злилась. Ни на мгновение. Разве ты не можешь так же?  
Он не мог. Геральт никогда не простит себя за свою глупость, за отсутствие веры в неё, за то, как ими легко манипулировали, и питал к себе ненависть, вспоминая месяцы, что потратил на то, чтобы обвинять Йеннифэр, пока она ждала его помощи. Месяцы, проведённые в Туссенте.  
— Я знаю, — прошептала она, нежно огладив сжатые мышцы его челюсти. — Я знаю, и я простила. Сегодня такое прекрасное утро. Я не хочу говорить об этом в такое прекрасное утро. Понимаешь это, Геральт?  
Он не понимал, но, тем не менее, сдался, позволив себе погрузиться в тишину. Тишину, разбавляемую лишь чириканьем птицы. Маленькая зарянка сидела на подоконнике и продолжала петь для них, петь ни для кого. Давно он не видел зарянок — годами.  
Утро было поистине прекрасным.  
— В пяти минутах ходьбы отсюда есть чудесная поляна, — начал он, пропуская прядь волос Йеннифэр сквозь пальцы. — Никаких, конечно, розовых клумб, но там цветёт форзиция. Серёжки свисают с ив. Может, у нас даже удастся найти пару крокусов. Мы могли бы устроить там пикник чуть позже. Что скажешь на это?  
— Пикник? — усмехнулась Йеннифэр, заёрзав в его объятиях. — Должна ли я проверить тебя на сотрясение мозга?  
— Не хочешь пойти?  
— Хочу, конечно.  
Геральт поцеловал её, на этот раз точно в губы. А потом они занялись тем, чем занимались много в последнее время: начали размышлять обо всём и ни о чём, молчаливо наслаждаясь компанией друг друга. Разговор снова затих, но молчание было приятным. Пока Геральт не начал думать об этом.  
— Ну что такое? — Йеннифэр снова развернулась в его объятиях, смотря прямо в глаза. — Я это почувствовала. Тяжесть. Я обещала не читать твоих мыслей, однако мы оба знаем, что об этом трудно говорить. Но ты мне скажи.  
— Йен, ты веришь в жизнь после смерти?  
— Ну, каждая культура на континенте и за его пределами верит, что после смерти нас ждёт что-то. Вечный Огонь, например…  
— _Ты_ веришь в это?  
Йеннифэр пожала плечами.  
— Нет, не шибко. Зачем?  
* * *  
— Йен, ты не видела мои эликсиры? — спросил Геральт, роясь в беспорядке из шкатулок и обрезках тканей, что они хранили в огромном деревянном сундуке с резьбой. Несмотря на простенькую обстановку домика, в котором разместились они трое, найти нужные ему эликсиры казалось невозможным.  
Изо рта Йеннифэр вырвался длинный приглушенный стон, которым, насколько понял Геральт, она ему ответила, что понятия не имеет, где то, что он ищет. Он вздохнул и приступил к поискам в другом сундуке, в последнем, если быть точным, и взмолился духам, чтобы эликсиры находились там. О том, чтобы приготовить новые, не заходило и речи, особенно сейчас, когда до охоты оставались считанные минуты.  
— Их здесь нет, — пробормотал Геральт, но Йеннифэр на его слова не обратила никакого внимания. Она не сводила глаз с большого глиняного горшка на печи. Молодой заяц, которого Геральт принёс домой прошлой ночью, возможно, уже находился внутри этого горшка и готовился стать запечённым в огне лакомством. В воздухе витал запах жаренного лука и свежего мяса. Геральт сглотнул. Йеннифэр знала, как не дать пропасть каждому кусочку животного.  
— Йен, не могла бы ты отвлечься хоть на мгновение? — спросил он, хватая свою куртку и меч. — Ты знаешь, где мои эликсиры?  
Он покинул комнату, которая одновременно была их спальней, столовой и гостиной, и вошёл во временную кухню — за исключением кирпичной печи, стола и пары прибитых к стене полкам, комната была почти пуста.  
— Йен, на мгновение.  
— Я занята, Геральт, — прорычала Йеннифэр, даже не бросив на него взгляда. Горшок скрылся за маленькими железными дверками. Она поставила пустой противень на стол и направилась в спальню. — Сколько раз я говорила тебе не разбрасывать их где попало? — фыркнула она, посмотрев под кроватью и в сундуках. Геральт был уверен, что их там нет, но её пыл заставил его стушеваться. Он прекрасно знал, что будет, если ей каким-то образом удастся найти эти эликсиры.  
К счастью, Йеннифэр нашла только чистое постельное бельё и их столовую посуду.  
— Они могут быть в мешках в конюшне. Если нет, то, боюсь, тебе придётся делать новые.  
— Придётся, говоришь?  
— Да нет, я почти уверена, что они в тех мешках.  
Геральт уже собирался покинуть комнату, как Йеннифэр схватила его за рубашку и приблизилась к нему опасно близко.  
— Будь осторожен, ведьмак, — пробормотала она, прежде чем поцеловать его страстно и коротко, оставляя отпечатки ногтей на коже его шеи и плеч. В последнее время она почти не целовала его по-другому. И не сказать, что Геральт был против. Даже наоборот. — Зачем я вообще изначально одобрила этот глупый заказ? — спросила Йеннифэр, глядя в его глаза, а потом немного неловко прижалась к нему. — Ты уверен, что тебе нужно идти?  
У Геральта сбилось дыхание из-за прикосновений её губ к его ушам и шее. Слова, которые он хотел сказать, застряли в горле, а затем полностью исчезли, сменившись другими первородными реакциями.  
— Меньшей думай, больше делай, — промурлыкала Йеннифэр, проведя языком по его коже и всасывая её.  
Всё, о чём Геральт мог думать, это их бесконечное желание. Это пьянило его — вкус Йеннифэр, её запах, их счастье, возникшее, как проливной дождь после нескольких месяцев засухи. Он любил её, а она любила его, и это было самым прекрасным, что вообще могло случиться. Наконец-то всё встало на свои места.  
_В моей комнате чисто и убрано._  
Голос Цири окатил их, как ледяной водой из ведра. Геральт неохотно отстранился от Йеннифэр и в который раз задумался, не обладала ли Цири особым нюхом на подобные ситуации. Возможно и обладала — по-другому объяснить то, как она умудрялась успешно прерывать все его с Йеннифэр попытки наверстать упущенное, Геральт объяснить не мог.  
— Иди, но к ужину чтоб был здесь. Понятно? — сказала Йеннифэр Геральту и обратила всё своё внимание к другой жертве, даже не дождавшись от него ответа. С удивительной точностью она начала переплетать волосы Цири. — Не двигайся, я тебя прошу, — приказала она, мягко удерживая Цири на месте.  
Цири почесала лоб, но ничего не сказала. Но она и не перестала двигаться, ослушавшись Йеннифэр, хоть это не помешало последней продолжить своё занятие.  
— Ты же знаешь, что выглядишь сейчас нелепо? Я слишком взрослая для такого наказания.  
— Я не буду обсуждать это с тобой, — сказала Йеннифэр тоном, который Геральт знал слишком хорошо. — Кроме того, наказание было бы куда менее суровым, не спорь ты со мной всё время.  
— Я уже взрослая. И хочу, чтобы ко мне относились, как к взрослой.  
— Мы не будем опять обсуждать это. Почему ты такая упрямая?  
— Ты не даёшь мне право голоса, потому что знаешь, что я права. На следующей неделе мне будет шестнадцать.  
— А ведёшь себя неподобающе возрасту. Йен сказала тебе оставаться дома, а ты капризничаешь, словно пятилетний ребёнок, — сказал Геральт и поцеловал Йеннифэр в щёку. — Пошёл я. Увидимся.  
* * *  
Йеннифэр была права: Геральт нашёл эликсиры точно в конюшне. Они ждали его в дорожной сумке среди мешков, прямо рядом со старой рыболовной леской и парой желудей. Он поставил ящик на месте и подхватил седло. Для лошадей этого ему было достаточно. Кэльпи, стоящая к Геральту ближе остальных, наблюдала за его подготовками в путь с большим интересом, скорее всего, чувствуя скорую возможность размять копыта.  
— Хочешь немного покататься? — спросил он у кобылы. Животное шагнуло к нему, громко заржав. Геральт подошёл к Кэльпи и нежно погладил её шею. — Так-то лучше, — сказал он, переведя взгляд на её темно-чёрную гриву. — Будешь хорошей девочкой — пойдёшь со мной. Нет — и я выберу кого другого из твоих друзей. Мне нужно, чтобы моя лошадь вела себя тихо сегодняшним вечером. Ты будешь вести себя тихо, Кэльпи?  
Кэльпи не ответила, но от протянутого ей яблока не отказалась. Она взяла его в рот и расколола мощными челюстями на маленькие сочные кусочки. Геральт отвёл взгляд; что-то привлекло его внимание. Ему не понадобилось много времени, чтобы заметить Цири, прячущуюся наверху за ометом в небольшой опалубке.  
— Ты что здесь делаешь? — спросил он.  
Цири спрыгнула вниз, приземляясь прямо напротив него. Ни один мускул на её лице не дрогнул. Геральт понадеялся, что высота и настил конюшни хоть немного проучили её. Но упрямством Цири он восхищался ещё больше.  
— Прости, но со мной ты не поедешь, — сказал он, предугадывая её вопрос ещё до того, как он был задан.  
— Почему нет?  
— Я сказал нет, — повторил он, дав Кэльпи ещё одно яблоко. Плотва и безымянный жеребец Йеннифэр терпеливо ждали своей очереди. — Йеннифэр сказала то же самое, и я с ней согласен. Хочешь помочь — иди помоги с ужином или стиркой. Почти уверен, что Йен найдёт тебе предостаточно поручений, если ты попросишь.  
Цири прикусила нижнюю губу и смолчала.  
— Можешь ты хоть один раз сделать то, о чём я тебя прошу?  
И без того узкие губы сжались ещё сильнее после слов Геральта. Цири взяла у него оставшиеся яблоки и отдала их лошадям.  
— Я уже не ребёнок, — ответила она. Тон, которым это было сказано, Геральту совсем не понравился. — Ты хочешь делать вид, что всё в порядке вещей, но это не так. Я уже устала от того, что ты пытаешься делать это ради меня, ради Йеннифэр. Устала от её молчания и попыток создать иллюзию дома, иллюзию семьи. Ты ничего не исправишь. Не сможешь — так прекрати пытаться. Ты только делаешь хуже.  
Геральт скрестил руки на груди.  
— Ты злишься, потому что знаешь, что я права, — сказала Цири, перекидывая волосы на другое плечо. — Хочешь сделать вид, что последних двух лет не было, но я так не могу. Что-то изменилось, и с этим изменилась и я. Я уже не та девчонка, которую ты натаскивал в Каэр Морхене, Геральт. Не пытайся защитить меня, в том нет нужды.  
— Ничего не поменялось. Ты остаёшься здесь. Достаточно разговоров.  
— Ты относишься ко мне, как к ребёнку. Вы оба. Но это из-за Йеннифэр, не так ли? — спросила Цири и быстро опустила взгляд. — Вот почему ты так смотришь на неё, почему задаёшь так много вопросов. Ты сказал, что всё как обычно, но я знала правду.  
— Мы ничего не знаем.  
— И всё же ты попросил меня присматривать за Йен, — грустно ответила Цири. — Что если она никогда не выздоровеет?  
— Выздоровеет. Не думай об этом.  
— Ничего не поделаешь, — сказала она, снова прикусив губу. — Если бы не я, с ней всё было бы хорошо. Моя вина. Эта глупая Старшая Кровь.  
Геральт притянул Цири к себе, чтобы обнять. К его искреннему удивлению, она не стала сопротивляться. И вскоре он почувствовал, как что-то мокрое осталось следом на его рубашке.  
— Всё с ней будет в порядке, — прошептал Геральт, поглаживая её пепельно-серые волосы. — Ей просто нужно время.  
* * *  
— Так вот почему? — спросила Йеннифэр, когда Геральт закончил говорить.  
— Что почему? — спросил Геральт, ведя губами по её плечу. Йеннифэр отстранилась, заставив его остановиться. Геральт послушно уселся на кровати в ожидании пояснений.  
— Почему мы прекратили путешествие, — пробормотала она. — С самого начала я знала, что что-то не так. Такие люди, как ты, не сдаются и не срываются в глухомань, вроде этой. Всё дело в этом, в том, что произошло недавно, да?  
Он замешкался, не зная, что ответить на это, и Йеннифэр, должно быть, это почувствовала.  
— У меня, возможно, падучая — так было сказано. Мне приятно, что вы оба обо мне заботитесь, но прекратите вы делать это. У нас есть другие, более важные затраты. Этот дом… Сколько вообще стоит проживание здесь в неделю?  
— Не думай о деньгах, — строго оборвал её Геральт, или, возможно, он только думал, что у него получится оборвать — Йеннифэр косо на него посмотрела.  
— Деньги, — повторила она с ноткой грусти. — Даже платье, что я сейчас ношу, было куплено не за мои деньги.  
* * *  
Странное чувство разочарования, оставшееся после разговора с Цири, долго не покидало Геральта. Он успел миновать небольшой лесок и сады, окружавшие их хижину, пересечь реку по старому каменному мосту и доехать до главной дороги, когда оно немного притупилось, но даже тогда не исчезло полностью.  
— Надолго здесь? — спросил кмет, присланный ему местным священником, чтобы показать Геральту путь к месту, где завелись туманники. Религиозники редко обращались к ведьмакам с подобными вопросами, так что Геральт их предложению, по меньшей мере, удивился, но оно лишь заставило Геральта убедиться в своих взглядах: он ехал верхом, пока его сопровождающий босиком брёл рядом.  
— Время покажет, — ответил Геральта, приказав Плотве идти медленнее. — Сколько нам ещё идти?  
— Ещё совсем чуть-чуть, милсдарь ведьмак. Можете Вы себе представить, милсдарь ведьмак, что туманники эти решили захватить нашу церковь и кладбище? Священники, значиться, пытались выгнать их молитвами и заклинаниями своими. Всё без толку. Уже год не можем попасть к церкви. Вы, милсдарь ведьмак, не иначе как были посланы к нам небесами.  
Геральт ему не ответил, лишь вновь перевёл взгляд на дорогу. Ряды высоких тополей больше походили на мазки чёрной краски, теперь, когда солнце начало садиться. Мыслями он вернулся к списку вещей, на которые потратит деньги, заработанные на этих заказах. Подумал о том, чтобы прикупить кроликов, кур и, возможно, куропаток, в зависимости от местных цен. И лечение Йеннифэр, на которое они в последнее время тратили большую часть денег, но, что хуже, никаких сдвигов в её здоровье не наблюдалось.  
— А Вы не шибко-то разговорчивый человек, милсдарь ведьмак, — сказал кмет после недолгого молчания.  
— Просто немного устал, — ответил Геральт настолько коротко, насколько мог. Он был сыт по горло напускным дружелюбием.  
— И Вы уверены, что сейчас лучшее время для драки?  
— Устал не физически. Дела семейные.  
— А-а, понял.  
— Да уж, понял.  
Диалог сошёл на нет. Оставшийся путь они проделали в тишине. Серебряная луна начала своё каждодневное восхождение по небу и замерла над башней церкви.  
— Вот здесь, — пояснил кмет. Геральт спрыгнул с лошади и медленно направился к кладбищу при церкви. Кмет ждал его у каменной стены. Геральт подумал, что тот так просто его не отпустит.  
— Здесь похоронены все жители деревни. Некоторым могилкам ажно двести лет стукнуло. У нас тут жило даже две знатные семьи! Я могу показать Вам, ежели захотите.  
— Может, позже, — ответил Геральт, останавливаясь посреди прохода, образованного стенами высоких каменных надгробий, большинство из которых были настолько старыми, что разглядеть написанное не них не представлялось возможным. Невдалеке стояла вытесанная из песчаника статуя, напоминающая плачущего ангела. Ангела, который где-то потерял одно крыло. — Мне пока есть чем заняться.  
— Ну я так и думал, милсдарь ведьмак. Не против, если я…  
— Иди домой, Юинг. Спасибо тебе за помощь. Я бы без тебя давно заплутал.  
— Да не за что. Увидимся тогда в деревне.  
— Увидимся в деревне, — ответил Геральт.  
Вскоре его фигура исчезла вдалеке, оставив после себя лишь тусклый дрейфующий свет фонаря. Геральт притаился между кустами кипарисов и могильными плитами и стал ждать.  
* * *  
— Ну почему ты такая? — спросил Геральт у Йеннифэр, пылко погладив её по волосам. — Почему тебе так трудно принять что-либо от меня? Платья, что я тебе подарил, настолько ужасны?  
— Дело не в тебе, — ответила Йеннифэр; Геральт был готов дать ей того, чего она хочет.  
Геральт знал, что несёт в себе этот ответ, откуда растут его корни. Детские годы, что Йеннифэр провела в Аретузе, хоть и были табуированной для них темой, но кое о чём Геральт догадывался. Немногое — знал, и о многом подозревал. Ещё ему удалось повстречать Трисс Меригольд, которая имела привычку вываливать в разговоре всё, что держала в своей голове, независимо от того, были ли это её секреты или чужие. Но никогда Геральт не был готов столкнуться с этой темой лицом к лицу. И, вполне вероятно, то было верным решением.  
— Ты собирался рассказать мне о своём заказе, — напомнила ему Йеннифэр. Её глаза всё ещё были закрыты, и Геральт залюбовался длинными, естественными чёрными ресницами. — Я жду.  
* * *  
Внезапно ног Геральта коснулся холод. Он опустил взгляд и увидел сотни тонких щупалец, обвивающихся вокруг него, ползущих по траве. Вскоре щупальца начали образовывать густое облако тумана. Геральт задержал дыхание, пытаясь не вдыхать резкий запах плесени и гнили, который принёс с собой этот туман.  
Геральт потянулся к своему мечу и инстинктивно сделал шаг назад. И правильно сделал: туманник появился ровно в том месте, где он стоял несколько мгновений назад, и ослепил ярко-жёлтыми глазами не ожидавшего того Геральта.  
Геральт начал обходить его кругом. Тварь, всё ещё возбуждённая внезапной сменой обстоятельств, позволила Геральту приблизиться к ней, реагируя с видимой задержкой. Геральт попытался нанести первый удар, но тщетно. Туманник уклонился от его меча, ловко сократил расстояние между ними, и собрался уже атаковать, но Геральту удалось отпрыгнуть.  
Он начертил в воздухе руну аксия и продолжил ходить кругами. Это же легко, сказал он себе, и, возможно, так оно и было, но ему не стоило думать об этом во время боя. Изо рта твари вырвался громкий писклявый крик.  
Геральт начал атаковать туманника, время от времени блокируя его удары своим мечом. Тварь не хотела сдаваться так просто. Она растворилась в воздухе. Геральт увидел силуэт туманника краем глаза и отпрыгнул в сторону, но тому удалось его достать. Геральт почувствовал внезапную жгучую боль в левой руке. Ему удалось удержать равновесие, и он сражу же пошёл в атаку.  
В этот раз туманнику не удалось от него ускользнуть. Первый удар. Второй. Тварь нетвёрдо застыла на месте, больше не пытаясь убежать от его клинка. Он ударял его мечом снова и снова. Туманник упал на одну из могильных плит, раздробив её на две части. Долгое время он не двигался. Струя крови, бегущая из носа, стекала по его груди.  
Геральт сделал к нему шаг, намереваясь нанести добивающий удар, когда туманник снова исчез. Он услышал его крик, знал, откуда он доносится, и что тварь уже не сможет убежать. И вдруг Геральт услышал звук: в воздухе просвистела стрела. Он обернулся. Туманник виднелся невдалеке; из его ныне безжизненного глаза торчала стрела.  
— Ты становишься старым и медленным, — услышал он знакомый голос. Геральт узнал этот голос, как узнал и стрелу. Он помнил, чьи руки делали такие красивые оперения.  
— Мильва, — прошептал он.  
— Кто ж ещё, — ответила женщина, внезапно появляясь прямо перед ним. — Спасла твою задницу, как и обычно. Он бы тебя прикончил, если б не я. Ты видел его когти?  
Геральт видел только её. Мильва выглядела всё такой же, как и прежде, но всё равно другой. Её лицо казалось более расслабленным, одежда была чистой и опрятной. И аура вокруг неё была мрачной, как напоминание о том, что с ними произошло.  
— Что ты уставился на меня, как на призрака? — добавила она, усмехнувшись, и Геральт понял, как сильно скучал по её хрипловатому смеху.  
А потом он услышал плач ребёнка. Кагыр и Ангулема, те самые Кагыр и Ангулема, что погибли в стенах замка Стигги, вышли к нему из тумана. Кагыр с младенцем на руках подошёл к Мильве и отдал ей ребёнка.  
— Ему не нравится, когда я ухожу, — пояснила Мильва, губами прижимаясь к тёмной шевелюре на голове мальчика. Навскидку Геральт дал ему шесть или даже, может быть, десять месяцев от рождения. Но это в любом случае было неважно. — Понятия не имею, как он умудрился без меня выжить. Птенчик мой.  
_Как?_ хотел спросить Геральт, но не мог оторвать взгляд от голубых глаз мальчика.  
— Я проснулась, а он тут как тут, ждёт меня, — сказала Мильва и начала нежно покачивать ребёнка. — Я назвала его Фином — вроде бы, да, назвала. Мне всегда казалось, что это его имя.  
Кагыр вопросительно посмотрел на Геральта и, несмотря на том, что ни один из них не произнёс ни слова, Геральт понял его.  
— Да, Цири цела и невредима, как и Йеннифэр. Нет, я не сделал ей предложение. Жду подходящего момента. Я знаю…  
— Ты всё такой же, — фыркнула Мильва, приподняв тонкие брови. — Вы так сильно любите друг друга. Зачем всё усложнять? Просто спроси её.  
— Я бы хотел сделать это, как положено. Купить кольцо…  
— Глупые нордлингские обычаи. Просто спроси её, во имя всего святого.  
— Скажи мне, Мильва. Регис с вами? — спросил Геральт.  
— Нет, — ответила она. — Его так просто не убьёшь. Дрыхнет где-нибудь небось. Он вернётся, Геральт. А что касается нас… Хватить лить слёзы. Мертвецам не нравится, когда из-за них плачут!  
— Вы умерли из-за меня. Ради меня.  
Мильва поправила длинную льняную одёжку, которую носил её сын.  
— Мы умерли, потому что все в нашем мире умирают. Есть предложения, от которых нельзя отказаться. Есть цена, которую мы всегда готовы платить. Я не жалею о том, что сделала. Не жалей и ты.  
Геральт бросил ещё один взгляд на ребёнка. Даже ты, сказал он про себя. Словно услышав его слова, мальчик повернул к нему голову. Они встретились взглядами и задержали их друг на друге на мгновение. Геральт готов был поклясться, что мальчик ему улыбнулся.  
А потом в воздухе вновь повисла тишина.  
* * *  
— Умирающий туманник, — Йеннифэр разбила молчание, пролёгшее между ними. — Умирающий туманник может насылать галлюцинации.  
В комнате становилось светлее с каждой секундой. Ночь подходила к концу, как и история Геральта.  
— Так и подумал, — вздохнул он.  
Их разговор зашёл в тупик, но они не пытались вывести его оттуда. Йеннифэр положила голову на грудь Геральта, время от времени щекоча его кожу своим дыханием.  
— Я всё ещё думаю, что это прекрасно, — сказала она, прижимаясь чуть-чуть сильнее. — Даже если это не взаправду. Мы так многим обязаны этим людям… Я бы хотела думать, что они там, счастливые и живые. Я искренне надеюсь, что так и есть. Что думаешь, Геральт? Наши спасители — они где-то там?  
Геральт не ответил.  
— Ты почему молчишь, ведьмак? — хмыкнула Йеннифэр, слегка ткнув его в спину. Геральт отстранился.  
— Йен, подай-ка мне мою куртку.  
— Зачем?  
— Увидишь. Будь добра.  
Она встала и потянулась к куртке, висевшей на спинке единственного стула в этой комнате.  
— Зачем тебе так нужна…  
Йеннифэр замолкла. Поначалу Геральт был уверен, что простой причиной тому может быть лишь одно, но быстро засомневался в этом.  
— Я верну его завтра, — сказал он; взгляд Йеннифэр всё ещё был устремлён на аметистовый глаз кольца. — Глупая идея. Поговорим об этом завтра.  
— Да.  
— Что?  
— Да, ты, придурок.


End file.
